Installation guide
System Requirements 1. Please make sure that your computer meets the Minimum System Requirements: * Operating System: Windows 98/ME/2000/XP/Vista Note: Players who have an Intel Mac that is running OS X Leopard can attempt to install Windows using Boot Camp. For more information on Boot Camp, please visit: http://www.apple.com/macosx/features/bootcamp.html * CPU: 800MHz and above (Intel Pentium4 1.5GHz or equivalent recommended) * RAM: Win98/ME - 256MB, Win 2000/XP – 512MB, Win Vista – 1GB or more * Hard Disk: 6.0GB of free hard drive space during installation. 2.0GBs of free hard drive space after installation and extracted files are deleted. * Graphics Card/Chipset: 32MB 3D graphics card with support for vertex and pixel shaders 1.4 or higher, Direct X 9.0c (256MB 3D graphics card recommended) Note: If you are using shared memory with an integrated video card, your overall total computer system memory should be at least 512MB. Make sure that you have at least 64MB of dedicated memory for your integrated graphics to help minimize potential compatibility issues. Drivers 1. If your Direct X and graphic/video/display card or chipset drivers are not up to date, please visit the following sites that are related to your system configuration: * Microsoft Direct X: http://www.microsoft.com/downloads/Browse.aspx?displaylang=en&categoryid=2 * ATI Graphic Cards: http://ati.amd.com/support/driver.html * NVIDIA Graphic Cards: http://www.nvidia.com/Download/index.aspx?lang=en-us * Intel Graphic Chipsets (Integrated Graphics) http://downloadcenter.intel.com/ Note: If you are installing the game on a pre-built desktop or a laptop computer, you may have to visit your computer manufacturer’s website for proprietary or custom drivers for your specific model or series. Downloading Ether Saga Online 1. Download the game at http://eso.perfectworld.com/download Try the Direct download link or button. Note: If you are having problems completing the Direct or Bit Torrent downloads, please try downloading the incremental downloads, or try downloading the game from one of the mirror sites that are listed on the correct download page. 2. Save the file (or Right Click and select Save depending on your web browser). This is an extracting installer. Make sure that you keep track of where you download the file onto your computer. 3. Once downloaded, you will need to extract it and install it. You will need to Double Click/Run the file once you have completely downloaded the game. Extracting the Client 1. When you have started the installer/extractor program, the EULA (End User License Agreement) will pop up. Please read over it. Once you have read it, if you agree, click on the button that says “Accept”. 2. This installer/extraction program will unpack the game’s installation files to the directory shown below. If you want to put the unpacked files elsewhere on your computer, click on the Browse button and choose another location. Otherwise, just leave the default “Ether Saga Installation Files” as the default location. 3. The installer/extractor pack will start unpacking the game’s installation files. Installing the Client 1. The next window that will pop-up will be another EULA. Please read over it and if you agree, click on Agree. 2. You can now choose where you will be actually installing the game onto your computer. It is recommended that you install it into the default directory so that you will be able to easily find and start the game later. Click on Next to continue the installation as is. 3. The installation process will begin. When it gives you the option to Verify the files, it is recommended that you do so, to help make sure the game was downloaded completely and not corrupted during downloading. 4. Once installation completes, you can launch the game for the first time from the end of the installation process or, if you exit once the installation is complete, you can start the game from the Windows Start menu via > Program Files/All Programs > Ether Saga Online > Ether Saga Online. Lastly, you can double-click on the Ether Saga Online shortcut icon located on the Windows Desktop. 5. The System Settings menu will pop up the first time that you install and startup Ether Saga Online (See the image below). It is highly recommended that you change these settings to be at the lowest default settings, and try the game that way first, to make sure it will run properly on your computer. Later on, you can change the individual settings to your preference vs. best compatible performance for your computer system. Note: Once installation is complete, and the front end of the game menu is displayed, you will need to Patch (update) the game up to the latest version. Updating/Patching the ESO game client to the latest version. Note: The patching, or updating process must occur as Ether Saga Online is constantly making improvements, fixing bugs, adding features and more to Ether Saga Online. The game must patch in order to be current with the latest version on the game server (that is what you connect to in order to play the game). Auto-Patching 1. Once the game is running, the Auto Update menu will display where you can select which patch server to download the patch from. 2. The game will then seek out the server data and see if there is an update. Then, it will automatically prompt you to auto-update, select Confirm. 3. The game will then start downloading the patch files, and then it will apply them to the game. 4. After this process is complete, you will be able to Start and can then log into the game. Manually Patching Alternatively, for those of you with an intermittent internet connection, or are having other networking issues with patching, we have a manual patch available that you can download as well. 1. You can obtain the latest manual patches on the ESO download page, which you can get to from here: http://eso.perfectworld.com/download 2. Save the patch to the Desktop or other area that you can easily find in your computer. It should have the file name and have a .xup extension on the end of it. Image displayed below is an example of a location that you could save it to. 3. Select the file version that is valid for the version you need to upgrade to, it will be file with the .xup extension. (Example: ec_patch_1-4.xup) Note: Depending if you have or have not, patched up to a previous version, you may need to download multiple manual patches to get to the latest game version number. Example: You may have to download and install Patch 1-4, then Patch 4-10, then an additional patch to get to the latest game version. 4. Double-click on the patch .xup file. 5. The front end of the game will pop-up and the game will automatically start patching. 6. When it is done, click OK. 7. Game will exit. 8. Restart the game. 9. Go forth on your adventures, and HAVE FUN! 10. Thank you for playing our games! Category:installation